La mariposa de las garras oscuras
by mishiru20
Summary: No toda historia comienza y termina, algunas solamente terminar y empiezan, por que a veces el juntos por siempre tan solo dura un segundo, y lo blanco se transforma en negro, por que un corazon es capas de mucho, hasta de pasar mas alla. por amor , por mi amor...la antigua historia volvera. /watch?v WQjyVzlZsVE
1. Pasado

hola pues, espero se encuentren muy bien, e decidió escribir esta historia esperando la lean y les guste , y la sigan , no sera muy larga pero estara escrita con todo mi sentimiento o eso intentare... el segundo capitulo lo subire de inmediato para que lo lean :3

(escuchenla mientras leeen)

watch?v=WQjyVzlZsVE

* * *

Esta historia se cuenta no desde el inicio como todas, esta historia se cuenta desde su final.

Seré breve al contar esta historia pues no es mucho lo que hay que saber del pasado, pues nos centraremos más en lo que sucedió después, ahora en este presente que é vivido, que vivo ahora, esta historia termina y comienza, con una simple frase "Por mi amor, mi lady".

*pasado*

La historia que les vengo a contar ocurrió así: una chica de traje rojo de puntos y un chico de traje negro, cola y orejas, se enfrentaban al fin a su gran enemigo Hawk Moth acorralado este contra la muralla por ambos héroes, al fin este sería el fin.

-entréguenos su miraculous! - grito chat noir apuntando con su bastón el cuello del enmascarado.

\- si de verdad lo quieres ven por el- le dijo, chat apretó los puños y corrió en contra de él, ladybug alertada tomo la cola/cinturón de este.

-para! -le grito asustada- es una trampa!

Chat tiro fuerte de ella dio un mal paso y esta quedo atrapada entre cadenas en el suelo

-LADYBUG! – grito este dando se cuenta de su torpeza

-muy bien chat, bravo- Hawk Moth se acercó al chico que se hallaba atónito mirando como aquellas cadenas ahorcaban y asfixiaban al amor de su vida- mira chat noir esto es muy sencillo, me entregas tu miraculous por las buenas o por las malas, si me lo entregas ella será libre, pero si sigues demorando ella morirá

-nn..no chat- miro a ladybug cuando esta susurro

-ujuju te dejare un rato a solas con tu amada para que lo pienses- chat observo sin hacer nada como este se iba de la habitación.

-lo siento mucho- susurro el dejándose caer-perdón my lady soy un idiota.

\- no lo digas, saldremos de esta chat. - el la observo y se acercó a ella, tomo su cara y beso su frente.

-por ti todo my lady, y si la única- miro su anillo y lo tomo y lentamente comenzó a sacarlo- forma de salvarte es esta le entregare mi anillo.

-NOOO! -grito ella mientras el se destransformaba y quedando ante ella una mirada triste de un chico rubio que a diario la hacía suspirar. - Adrien?

\- lo siento my lady- él se paró y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-detente, escúchame por favor puedes sacarme de acá con tu cataclismo!

Adrien se detuvo y la observó con profunda tristeza.

-si hago eso te podría pasar a dañar y no quiero que eso suceda.

\- no seas cobarde maldito, has lo que te pido, no te rindas con facilidad, no hemos luchado tanto para que tú te rindas a esta altura, ahora ponte ese maldito anillo y ocupa tu maldito cataclismo en estas cadenas antes que me maten!.

Adrien estaba sorprendido, pero confió en ella, coloco su anillo en su dedo y se transformó.

-okey- ocupo su cataclism y todo resulto bien, Hawk Moth regreso al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y la batalla había comenzado de nuevo no había escapatoria de la batalla…

-chat tu anillo- grito ladybug al ver como este daba su última advertencia y haciendo transformarse a chat en adrien nuevamente.

Hawk Moth quedo congelado apretó los puños al ver a la persona bajo el traje del gran héroe de parís, chat noir.

-Adrien ocúltate mientras -el obedeció, confiaba en ella.

La pelea se dio dura, difícil y el villano estaba enojado y descargo toda su ira contra ladybug, esta ya no podía mas y le dio un último golpe lanzándolo lejos, ambos cayeron rendidos, mas ella que él, ya que ella estaba herida

El hombre de la máscara se levantó del suelo.

-inservible jamás podrás vencerme- levanto su bastón para golpearla, pero de la nada otro apareció.

-ni se te ocurra – su voz sonaba molesta, chat se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo una y otra vez con ira el otro solo se dejaba golpear proporcionando golpes al aire al parecer de chat, pero esto no lo hizo detenerse cuando este ya no pudo más, se acercó al hombre que se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

-espera- dijo este, y lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-por favor…

Chat lo miro sin entender y apretó la mano que rodeaba su bastón

-que ¿me quieres distraer? - grito este- has hecho daño y has golpeado a ladybug y eso no te lo perdono, además has causado mucho daño a este mundo.

\- perdón- dijo el hombre- pero no solo e causado daño a este mundo, sino también a… a mi hijo, a ti Adrien

-que?

El hombre de la máscara llevó su mano a su pecho y tomo su miraculous y lo retiro.

-perdóname hijo- dijo este convirtiéndose

-padre- Gabriel lo observó con tristeza, nuuru salió y observó a ambos allí

-solo, solo deseaba reunirme con tu madre- chat noir se destranformo, mientras el hombre se levantaba de allí- no quiero hacerte más daño hijo, no podría, solo quería protegerte, pero veo que no necesitas de mi protección- sonrió y lo abrazo

-padre, yo…

-te quiero hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- tomo la mano de su hijo y puso su miraculous allí

Nuuru desapareció inmediatamente. - adiós hijo

Adrien quedó allí paralizado, sin saber que hacer o decir, miro a su padre alejarse y posarse junto al hueco de la ventana.

-padre que haces! - Gabriel se dio la vuelta, miro a su hijo con una sonrisa y se dejó caer -NOOOO!

Adrien miro con tristeza el miraculous que tenía en su mano, lloro.

-Adrien ladybug aun esta aquí – plagg apareció a su lado y Adrien reacciono, miro a su alrededor y corrió donde se encontraba la chica.

-Lady, mi lady- paso su mano por la cara de ella

-Adrien- sonrió ella sin fuerzas- tikki puntos fuera- susurro con fragilidad y su transformación desapareció, Adrien la observó como si de tiempo supiera que era ella.

-hola marinette- saludo el rubio sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos

-hola mi gatito tonto- respondió ella, y el la abrazo contra su pecho con toda su fuerza y ambos allí lloraron, se separaron por milésimas y se besaron juntando sus lágrimas las cuales chocaban en sus mejillas.

-me protegiste a pesar de todo, deberías odiarme

El sonrió con tristeza, recordando la escena reciente.

-porque si no es tu culpa que mi padre deseara su final así, además ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir- beso la nariz y frente de marinette y esta sonrió.

-eres mi héroe, mi gato, mi tonto.

-Por mi amor, my lady…- le susurro.

Tal vez las cosas no habían acabado de la mejor forma, pero ahora se escribiría un nuevo comienzo en ese final tan amargo.

Las cosas para Adrien habían cambiado y para marinette igual, la familia de marinette adopto a Adrien.

Los años transcurrieron, ellos jamás dejaron de ser chat noir y ladybug luchando contra el mal; marinette y Adrien se graduaron y se casaron, ambos siguieron con la compañía de su padre, marinette se transformó en una famosa diseñadora y no solo de ropa, Adrien era un gran empresario y modelo, las cosas iban de maravilla.

La gran sorpresa llego un año después de su casamiento, su pequeña hija, Adrianette, de una belleza sin igual con su cabello rubio oscuro y sus ojos verdeazulados y una hermosa piel de porcelana.

Los años habían transcurrido la familia había crecido con un segundo integrante, el pequeño Gabriel el cual era idéntico a su padre con la sola excepción que tenía los ojos azulados y grandes, las cosas no podían estar mejor,

Adrien modelaba la ropa que su esposa diseñaba, y disfrutaba de su familia durante el día, y durante la noche salían ambos a patullar la ciudad.

Pero habían sido demasiados años viviendo de miel sobre hojuelas, y toda esa hermosa vida llego a su fin aquella noche.

El cielo se hallaba nublado, el viento nocturno soplaba suave, marinette cerro las ventanas del cuarto de su pequeño hijo el cual dormía en la cuna, se acercó con cautela a él y beso su frente, y salió al pasillo al mismo tiempo que su marido salía de la habitación de su hija.

-my lady, lista para nuestro paseo nocturno- le susurro este

\- my querido gatito, nos vamos ya – sonrió ella.

Ambos se acercaron a la azotea donde la cual era una habitación repleta de imágenes, fotos, trajes, trofeos, etc. de chat noir y ladybug, allí se hallaban también los dos kwamis tikki y plagg observando a su pequeño hijito un pequeño kwami lince de pelaje rojizo y negro de ojos verdeazulados con unas pequeñas antenitas como las de plagg salientes de sus orejitas peludas, un encanto.

Plagg y tikki al ver a sus portadores besaron la frente de su pequeño y se fueron, ambos kwamis se observaron y besaron antes de ir al lado de sus portadores.

-plagg transfórmame! -grito Adrien

-tikki transfórmame! - grito Marinette

¿Les conté que que sus trajes a través del tiempo habían cambiado?, claro, con el tiempo y la experiencia se habían vuelto más fuertes y sabios, ladybug llevaba un traje negó con detalles rojos con puntos negros y unas alas majestuosas en su espalda rojas con puntos negros y un chongo en la cabeza amarrado con una liga roja y su antifaz era más puntiagudo y menos redondo, mientras el de Adrien seguía siendo la misma mascara pero su traje se veía más elegante con unas botas más formales con detalles plateados al igual que en el traje.

Ambos ya transformados se asomaron al balcón, observaron la luna y sonrieron.

-my lady- chat le hizo un ademan para que ella saliera primero …

-sígueme gatito- le susurro ella

-lo que diga mi lady - sonrió el.

Y ambos así salieron de la gran mansión, corrieron por los techos como nunca, disfrutando de la noche, así llegaron a las casas más próximas a la torre Eiffel y allí se quedaron observándola

-sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado si todo esto no es un sueño? - chat observo el cielo sonriendo.

-por qué te preguntas esas cosas chat? - ella lo observo con curiosidad.

-por qué no tienes idea lo feliz que me has hecho desde que supe que eras tú ladybug-rio bajito

-jajaja pensar que cuando aún no sabía que eras chat noir me gustabas tanto Adrien … -

-jajaja enserio? No lo alcanzaba a notar- dijo el en tono burlesco, ella bajo la mirada apenada-pero marinette ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de mí?

-desde aquel día que me diste tu paraguas, te deje de considera un niño mimado y engreído amigo de chloe – suspiro-y vi en ti al chico amable, carismático y tierno que me enamoro

El tomo la cara de ella y la beso.

-mi gato tonto- susurro ella contra sus labios

-solo suyo- le respondió el de la misma forma- y para siempre…

Pero a veces ese para siempre tan solo dura unos segundos, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Un ruido muy fuerte sonó en la ciudad, una luz cegó todo, y su dama se desvanecía en sus brazos.

Solo escucho una risa, un golpe que lo lanzaba lejos, y una voz que le decía

-gracias por los aretes ladybug- y luego todo negro…

Despertó en una habitación totalmente blanca y silenciosa, bueno lo único que rompía el silencio allí era el sonido de un bip que provenía de una maquina a su lado, trato de moverse, pero no pudo, el dolor lo embargo, quedo allí, una enfermera entro y salió de inmediato al verlo despierto,

Unos instantes después entro una mujer vestida de blanco y se paró aun lado de la camilla.

-sr agreste como se siente-pregunto ella.

-me duele todo, ¿dónde estoy?

-en el hospital- respondió la mujer examinándolo con una linterna

-donde, donde esta mi esposa- pregunto al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche.

-ella- la mujer trago saliva- ella no ha despertado y, de hecho, sus signos vitales están decayendo a cada hora

Adrien olvido todo dolor de cuerpo y se incorporo

Quiero verla - dijo el

-sr agreste...

\- quiero verla ahora!

Después de mucho rato de pelear lo llevaron junto a ella y allí estaba, tan bella y perfecta como si estuviese tan solo durmiendo, el acaricio su rostro

-bogabuu no me dejes - le susurro…

* * *

diganme que tal les parece porfavor ...comenten se los agradeceria, besos...


	2. el pasado se repite

este capitulo es muy cortito, espero les guste y comenten ... y escuchen la cancion mientras leen

watch?v=WQjyVzlZsVE

Paso unos días y Adrien había salido al fin del hospital, pago una fortuna para que mantuviesen allí a marinette con lo mejor de lo mejor, ella seguía en aquel estado sin volver al borde del abismo, entre a vida y la muerte.

El viaje a casa había sido muy largo, o eso le pareció, llego frente a las grandes puertas de su mansión, él sabía de lleno que sus dos pequeños hijos estaban al cuidado de sus abuelos.

Empujo las puertas de la mansión y se paró frente a las grandes escaleras.

-Estoy en casa – susurro y dos pequeñas criaturas salieron a su encuentro.

-tikki, plagg- dijo el rubio con felicidad

\- Adrien estábamos tan preocupados, como sigue marinette

\- ella aun esta sin despertar -susurro- como es que estas aquí tikki aun

Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-no lo sé- respondió la rojita criatura- solo sé que quien posea esos aretes me buscara, debes encontrarlos.

el rubio comenzó la búsqueda esa misma tarde, y así paso unos días buscando sin encontrar convertido en chat noir…

después de 3 días volvió al hospital a ver a su querida lady, se acercó a ella con tristeza y beso su frente.

-lo siento my lady, no he logrado hallar tus pendientes, pero juro por mi propia vida que los hallare como sea, de la forma que sea.

Regreso a casa con una idea en su mente, que lo llevo al pasado, entro en su estudio y abrió su caja fuerte, suspiro decidido y cogió el prendedor.

 _"Lo que sea"_

Y se colocó el prendedor

-nuuru, plagg transfórmeme- ordeno y ambos kwamis se fusionaron

Miles de mariposas blancas aparecieron a su alrededor revoloteando… y un color negro torno a una que se posó en su mano.

-Por mi amor, aunque tenga que destruir toda esta ciudad…- susurro- por mi amor, my lady…

Por amor somos capas de todo, por amor olvidamos todo, por amor… por ella, por su lady, así comienza esta historia, que una vez fue final, que una vez fue feliz.

bueno ojala comenten si quieren que siga con el fic y vote y eso :3


	3. descubriendo

bueno hola mis fans espero esten muy bien, aqui les traigo otro capitulo , quizas lo encontraran algo aburrido pero es importante para que entiendan lo que pasara , espero les guste y comenten n.n las quieroo 3

pd: gracias a las chicas que comentaron n.n

* * *

La historia que les contare desde ahora es de un pasado no tan lejano, se podría decir hasta que es del presente y quizás de un futuro casi tan cercano…

Mis palabras tal vez no sean precisas, pero intentare contar con detalle cada cosa sucedida de aquel tempo hasta ahora.

Habían pasado cerca de un mes y medio desde todo lo acontecido, Adrien se había ensimismado, volviéndose alguien tan casi perfectamente igual a su padre. Había olvidado todo mundo fuera, incluso a sus hijos.

Adrien había ordenado preparar una de las habitaciones de la mansión para marinette, con todo lo necesario para ella, mando a llamar a los mejores médicos y enfermeras para cubrir cada necesidad de ella.

En otra parte de parís, en la panadería de los padres de marinette, se hallaban los dos pequeños hijos de Adrien, Gabriel al ser tan solo un pequeño de un año de edad dormía en la pieza de sus abuelos, mientras que Adrianette ocupaba la antigua habitación de su madre, la cual aún estaba tal cual como la había dejado ella hacia años atrás, estaban los peluches que ella había creado de chat noir y ladybag, los de lady wifi, del evilustrador, y de rob cop. También se hallaban las antiguas ropas diseñadas por su madre, y algunas pertenencias de su padre cuando vivió allí, también había algunas fotos de ellos dos cuando jóvenes.

Adrianette había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos ya hacía un mes, y exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo de la que no sabía en absoluto de su padre, había ido un par de veces a visitar a su madre al hospital, pero de su padre no sabía en lo absoluto.

Se acercó a uno de los muebles donde había una foto de su madre y padre y la tomo con cuidado, los extrañaba mucho, sobre todo a su madre con sus historias de ladybug y chat noir…

-quisiera que estuviesen aquí – susurro mientras una pequeña gota de agua corría mejilla abajo.

-Adrianette tienes visita- le grito su abuela desde el piso de abajo ella dejo la foto llena de recuerdos encima del escritorio y bajo con rapidez.

Se detuvo a media escalera y se agacho para ver por entre la baranda de quien se trataba.

-adri?

-tia alya!- grito la pequeña de alegría- tio nino!

-oh pequeña ven acá- ambos jóvenes adultos la abrazaron con fuerza- pero mira que grande y bella estas, hijo saluda.

-mama! - un chico de ojos café dorados y piel morena salió detrás del muro, vestía una polera verde y jeans.

-Víctor por favor saluda- Víctor era el hijo de la mejor y el mejor amigo de sus padres, era un chico algo tímido y desinteresado nada más mostraba interés por sus video-juegos.

-hola Adrianette- saludo el chico con pesar ella solo agito la mano dándole una media sonrisa

-muy bien Adrianette estas listas queridas? - ella asintió, desde el accidente de sus padres y la desaparición casi total de su padre en ese último mes ellos se habían hecho cargo de la pequeña distrayéndola con salidas para que ella no entrara en depresión. Esa tarde la llevaron al cine, Adrianette no tomo en cuenta la película, llevaba días queriendo regresar a la mansión agreste-dupain, quería ir por su camafeo, aquel que sus padres le regalaron por su noveno cumpleaños hacia tres años atrás.

-tía alya- susurro la niña algo nerviosa a las salidas del cine.

-dime preciosa.

-podríamos pasar por la mansión? - Alya la quedo observando.

-por qué quieres volver allá?

-quiero recuperar mi camafeo, por favor tía- alya miro a nino y este le hizo un ademan de que si fueran y la pequeña salto de alegría.

-muy bien niños espérenos acá vamos por el auto- Víctor se cruzó de brazos y miro a Adrianette, ella sentía que no le agradaba a él, pero no sabía por qué, el chico la observaba con cara de enfado o eso creía ella.

\- porque te comportas así conmigo- se atrevió a preguntarle, Víctor la miro por sobre sus lentes con indiferencia.

-no porque nuestros padres sean amigos nosotros debemos serlos- dijo este cruzándose de brazos, y fue una respuesta suficiente para que el resto de rato y de camino no se hablaran.

Luego de media hora había al fin llegado ante la gran y majestuosa mansión, Adrianette la miro con una alegre tristeza y se encamino a la gran puerta.

\- Me esperan un instante, no demorare- les dijo a sus tíos mientras subía escaleras arriba.

Al llegar arriba grito un "padre "por los pasillos, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, tanto la planta baja como la alta se hallaban totalmente vacías, suspiro desilusionada, esperaba hallar allí a su padre y por lo visto no se encontraba,

-bien, de seguro debe haber ido a ver a mama – siguió avanzando por el pasillo y saco la llave de su pieza para ingresar, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura un ruido la alarmo.

-papá? - hablo alto, pero un total silencio inundo todo, retiro la llave y la guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo y camino más allá del pasillo, otro ruido y se detuvo- viene de la azotea. Ella jamás había subido allí, observo el pequeño hilo plateado colgante que abría la puerta y bajaba la escalera para acceder a la azotea, dudo en tomarlo, sabía que estaba prohibido subir allí, pero algo la impulso, con decisión la tomó y tiro de ella y las escaleras se desplegaron ante ella, tomo una gran bocanada de aire como si eso le diese valor y subió.

\- "muy bien Adrianette estas desobedeciendo a tus padres por un ruido que escuchaste… si es papa se enfadara"- pensó

Llego arriba y todo estaba en total oscuridad, saco su celular y lo ocupo como linterna, solo veía allí un montón de muebles cubiertos por sabanas camino con temor por entre algunos de ellos

-hola? - se atrevió a decir- papá?

-el no está aquí- de pronto escucho una pequeña voz ella miro a su alrededor sin ver a nadie

-q…qui..en anda…a.. ?

\- no te asustes Adrianette- repitió la pequeña voz- soy una amiga

Adrianette se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre y se encamino cuidadosamente a un mueble de donde provenía la vos, pero al llegar ante el su teléfono cayó al suelo y ella llevo sus manos a la boca al ver a un pequeño ser similar a un gato con orejas peludas y ojitos verdeazulados.

-quien…quien eres tú! - dijo Adrianette sorprendida

-yo soy lizza, tu kwami- y al decir esto una hermosa pulsera al dedo apareció en la mano de Adrianette.

* * *

espero les haya gustado este capitulo aunque no es muy bueno creo, bueno comentes que tal les parecio y si quieren que siga con la historia.

pd2: aqui un enlase para las que no sepan que es una pulser al dedo( en lo personal me facinan)

.


	4. desconosidos nacimientos

holaa mis akumas bellos, siento mucho la tardanza , con las clases no habia tenido tiempo pero ya tengo aqui otro capitulo ojala les guste miaw

* * *

Adrianette no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, solo recogió su celular del suelo y se fue de allí rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta, un frio le recorrio la espalda, que había sido todo aquello? abrio la puerta de su habitación e ingreso en ella rápidamente, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, tomo su bolsa de viaje ligero y metio varios objetos de allí, y por ultimo saco su camafeo de la mesita de noche y salio de allí, cuando iba casi llegando a la escalera obsevo por sobre su hombro la puerta en el techo, de nuevo aquel escalofríos recorrio su espalda y bajo.

Habia llegado a casa para la noche , alya la dejo allí personalmente, victor con mala cara se despidió de ella y volteo para la calle haciendo como que observaba algo muy interesante allí.

Su abuela le resibió con un fuerte abrazo y la observo por un instante, adrianette tenia un gran parecido con su madre de niña, y eso llenaba de nostalgia a su abuela.

-has comido ya adri?- Adritanette asintió

-si abue, hemos comido cerca de la torre. - la abuela le sonrio y se percató de algo en ella

-que hermosa joya hija – adrianette le miro con interrogación, su abuela se acercó y le tomo la mano observando con curiosidad la hermosa pulsera al dedo, adrianette le quito la mano y le sonrio

-me la eh comprado por ahí- mintió- abue debo subir a terminar mis quehaceres, buenas noches!

Tras decir eso subio corriendo las escaleras, su abuela le observó sorprendida y luego rió recordándole a su hija.

Adrianette cerro bien la puerta de su cuarto, subio a su cama y dejo un lado el bolso que llevaba, no lo tomo mucho en cuenta pues otra cosa había llamado por completo su atención, aquella hermosa pulsera al dedo, la cadena era dorada en su totalidad, llevaba tres cadenas colgantes y la cuatra llagaba hasta el dedo y esta entre la unión de la pulsera y el anillo llevaba una pequeña joya color balanca con forma de patita de felino.

\- De donde saque esto?- susurro

-es tu miraculous -susurro una pequeña vos a su lado, Adrianette miro con el rabillo del ojo y se percato del pequeño ser flotante, quiso gritar de pánico pero la pequeña kuami se lo impidió…

-shh shh porfavor no grites – le callo esta

-qu…que.. quie eres tu- la pequeña kwami floto frente a sus ojos

-ya te lo dije soy tu kuami lizzi

-kwa...que?- lizzi se dio una vuelta girado sobre ella misma

-kwami jiji, y tu eres mi portadora de ahora en adelante

-qué?- adrienette no entendía nada, miraba la pequeña criatura como si esta fuera aterradora. -no entiendo nada. ¿Esto es una broma?

-no, tu ahora serás la nueva súper heroína de parís- dijo la kwami muy contenta flotando en armonía de un lado a otro de Adrianette.- yo te daré poderes como la rapidez, la mejor visión tanto nocturna como diurna, y tu poder más fuerte el rayo de luz, poder purificador ( poder que se carga en su mano y puede purificar lo que toca y renovador)- Adrianette miraba incrédula mientras paseaba su vista del pequeño ser a la joya que estaba en su mano.

-que eres exactamente tu… osea además de un kwami, eres un gato?-lizzi se miro y sonrio

-aaah jajaja lo siento, no, soy un tipo de lince mágico- se enorgullesio mostrando su hermoso pelaje rojozo plateado y negro.- bien adri solo me debes decir , lizzi transfórmame!

Adrianette la miro, casi como por intinto se paro -lizzi transfórmame?

Y al igual que marinette en un inicio torpemente se transformo

-aaaah que sucede?!- de pronto un traje grisáceo rojizo y negro apareció en ella con una cola-cinturón peludo grisáceo rojizo un antifaz negro con pigmentos grises y rojos tenues como la piel de un lince , orejas semi plomas con las puntas peludas negras, en ambas manos llevaba pulseras a dedos solo que la de la mano derecha llevaba la piedra en forma de pata de gato de color verde-azulada y la pulseras eran plateadas y no dorada…y en su muñeca llevaba una cinta tan larga como ella , la cual era su arma

\- que est…esto…- se acercó al espejo y se miro, parecía un verdadero lince, algo dentro de ella salto, una corriente le lleno el cuerpo y de pronto sus pupilas se afilaron, y quiso salir corriendo, pero no de temor si no de adrenalina de emoción, subio a su balcón y de allí con una intuición innata tiro la cinta y esta se enrollo y ella salio disparada por los aires, el viento chocaba en su cara, y aquello le fascinó, se detuvo frente a la torre Eiffel a contemplarla.

Había estado observando la torre por horas, embobada por su belleza, absorbida por ella, había olvidó todo mundo afuera, no se percato de que alguien mas estaba cerca de ella.

-deberías subir a ella- esa voz le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola dar un salto atrás, observando en la oscuridad unos ojos amarillos , tenso su cintas entre ambas manos en posición de ataque.

-quien es!- dijo con voz firme

-tranquila amiga soy un aliado- y apareció un chico con un traje café con blanco en el cuello y su diseño asemejaban a plumas, con un antifaz en puntas mitad blanco mitad amarillo y su cabello castaño con puntas blancas alborotado asemejaban plumas, sus guantes y botas eran amarillos y en los guantes terminaban los dedos como grandes garras, ella le miro.

-quien eres eh preguntado- dijo ella sin bajar la guardia

-soy gerifalte a su servicio – hizo una reverencia- y usted mademoiselle?

-yo…- ella pensó un instante y una imagen vino a su mente- yo soy Lynx- sonrió a el

\- me acompaña bella Lynx?- el le estiro la mano y ella dudo y con temor la tomo " que estas haciendo Adrianette? reacciona" pensó, pero hizo lo contrario a lo que su cabeza le decía, ella le siguió tomando con firmeza la mano del otro y volaron.

Allí estaba el nacimiento de un nueva súper heroína, una nueva esperanza, una poderosa, la gran hija de ladybug y chat noi , pero ella eso lo desconocía, tan bella y agraciada como ambos, aquí empezaba un nuevo capítulo.

La historia une, lazos fuertes, miradas en media luna, quien iba a pensar que la catástrofe traería un nuevo nacimiento, Aquí sigue un nuevo capítulo, de una historia ya escrita.

* * *

bueno ahi esta u-u ojala les guste y comenten que tal les pareció, que le falta , sugerencias , comenten! les quiero besos n-n


End file.
